


Learning Who You Are

by anonfanfic



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic





	Learning Who You Are

Trini woke up covered in a thin layer of sweat. She still wasn’t used to feeling so much. It wasn’t emotions that were making her body shake or the nightmares come every night; it was how her body felt. The power that coursed through her muscles and made everything seem more real. It hadn’t been that long since she had been standing on the side of that mountain with the four others that had discovered the stones with her. Since then, her entire life felt like it had ground to a halt.

She hadn’t been able to concentrate in school. Her body wanted to move, exercise, and punch things. It made it hard to sit in a classroom for hours. Her feet would tap and her reflexes would twitch, needing to get out. At night she couldn’t sleep. She found herself sneaking out to run as far as she could. She would push her body until her lungs burned and her muscles finally started to ache. It was driving her crazy. 

Trini watched the sun come up as she sat on top of the railcar she had first met Zach on when this all started. It had become a routine for her to get dressed in the dark. By the time she grabbed her bag and walked out the door, the sun had just started to creep up on the horizon. She would jog up the mountain and try to beat the sun to the top. She hoped it would get rid of some of the energy. 

“Another day of this shit,” Trini sighed as she picked up her backpack and hopped off the car. She landed gracefully onto the hard dirt. Little things like that still amazed her. It shouldn’t have been that easy to jump off a railcar onto the ground, but it was for her. 

Trini shook her head in amazement as she started to jog off the mountain and to her prison called school. The only thing that made it slightly better was the fact that at school she wasn’t alone. At school there were the four others who seemed to be dealing with the same issues. Trini had been observing them throughout the week. 

Jason had fallen asleep in the middle of biology three times this week. Zach’s legs and arms moved like he was the drummer in some hard rock band. Billy nearly knocked people over as he ran through the halls. Kim chewed at least two packs of gum a day, trying to burn off her leftover energy. 

Trini had noticed all of it. And even though they didn’t talk about it, just knowing that they all felt the effects of those rocks made her feel less alone. It made her feel like maybe she wasn’t a complete freak. 

She heard the warning bell ring as she walked into the large brick building. Trini had found herself caring less about school than she already had before. Her parents hated that she didn’t apply herself more. They thought she was wasting all of her potential. 

Trini let out a short laugh through her nose. If her parents only knew what her potential was now. It’s not like she didn’t try to tell them… they just didn’t like her way of communicating.   
“Hey!” Trini spun around in the hallway to see Kim walking toward her. 

“Hey.” Trini responded, slightly confused. They hadn’t really talked much since everything happened. 

“So, you’re looking for a tutor?” Kim stopped in front of Trini and handed her a brightly colored piece of paper. 

“What?!?” Trini ripped the paper from Kim’s hand and turned it over. Her parents had put ads throughout the school looking for a tutor for their daughter. 

“I can’t-My parents-How the hell?” Trini couldn’t even put together a coherent sentence, she was so upset.

“Listen,” Kim tried to stop her rambling, “I can help you and keep your parents off your back.” 

“How?” Trini was skeptical of anyone offering her help. She crumbled up the paper in her hand and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I’ll tutor you and we can figure out what the hell is happening to us,” Kim explained quietly. “I have broken so many towel racks and mirrors. My parents are worried and I don’t know how much longer I can avoid their questions.” 

Trini chewed her bottom lip as she thought over what Kim was telling her. 

“It’s a win-win for both of us.” Kim put out a hand for Trini to shake.

“Fine,” Trini finally conceded with a loud sigh. The late bell rang before they could talk more. A crowd of people surged between them trying to rush to classes. 

“Meet me behind the gym during lunch!” Kim yelled through the crowd. Trini nodded in confirmation before she was swept down the hall toward her first class. 

Trini sat in most of her morning classes switching between anger toward her parents and anxiety about actually dealing with what was happening to her. She knew it had to happen, but it was so much easier to keep putting it off. There were brief moments when she could actually forget her entire life had changed that night. They were becoming less frequent, but they were still Trini’s lifeline. 

When the bell rang for lunch, Trini briefly debated ditching Kim and skipping the rest of school. She wasn’t sure was she ready to face all of these changes. But before she could think too much about it, Trini walked out the back doors toward the back of the gym. Maybe she really did want answers more than she could ever admit to herself. By the time she got around the large brick building, she started to wonder if Kim would bail on her for the same reasons. Now Trini’s hands were sweating as she turned the corner, half expecting not to find Kim. 

Trini stopped in her tracks when she saw Kim leaning against the rough bricks, her foot propped up against the wall. 

“I thought you may ditch me,” Kim smiled when she saw Trini standing at the corner of the building. 

“It crossed my mind,” Trini admitted, putting on her best apathetic expression as she walked to stand next to Kim. 

“To be honest, I did too.” Kim looked down at the grass under her boot and sighed. “I don’t even know where to begin with everything that’s been happening…” She trailed off, playing nervously with her fingers as she spoke. 

“Let’s not talk about that right now.” Trini wasn’t sure she was ready to dive into the deep end with what was happening with them. “How are you going to help me pass my classes?” 

“Well,” Kim dropped her foot and faced Trini as she crossed her arms over her chest. “We could start by actually doing your homework.” 

“If I wasn’t waking up under a pile of splinters that used to be my bed, I think I would have more energy to do that.” Trini countered. 

“Alright, alright,” Kim put up her hands and laughed. “Just trying to ease the tension.” 

Trini rolled her eyes, already feeling antsy from all the energy building up in her body. 

“Listen, I can keep your parents off your back. Let’s meet at the library after school,” Kim offered.

Trini had no idea why she was pushing back so hard. Kim really seemed like she was trying to help her out. Maybe it was because no one in her life had wanted to help her without getting something from her in return. 

“What do you want from me?” Trini asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

“I want you to show up,” Kim stated simply with a shrug. 

Trini waited for the other shoe to drop. People always wanted something. That was all Trini had known in her life. 

Kim just stared at Trini with a smile on her face. “Okay?”

Trini only nodded, still nervous and unsure about what was going to happen in the future. She wasn’t going to get her hopes up that this was going to lead to anything. Most people in her life lost interest before they even learned her last name. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Trini closed her eyes and nodded. 

“Good,” Kim smiled and moved closer to Trini. “I’ll see you after school.” Before Trini could stop her, Kim pulled her into a tight embrace. 

That was another thing that Trini wasn’t used to in her life: physical contact. She thought about pushing Kim off of her, but she smelled so nice and it seemed to calm Trini. She leaned into the hug without thinking about it, her arms slowly wrapping around Kim. 

She knew they both needed this... the solace of another person who understood the struggle they were going through. All the changes they were experiencing was draining them in every way possible. It seemed that Trini and Kim had found each other just in time. 

After a few moments, Trini pulled away. “Alright, alright.” She put a step between them and looked at Kim. “Don’t get too attached.” 

Kim looked at her in confusion, waiting for Trini to explain what she meant. Trini knew better. She wasn’t about to get all emotional with a girl just because she smelled good when she hugged her. It would all play out in time, Trini knew that much. 

“I’ll just see you later.” Trini turned on her heels and walked back to the school. 

The rest of the day was much like all the others she had experienced since finding that stupid yellow rock. But today was a little different: Kimberly Hart made special appearances in her daydreams. What the hell was going on? 

The last bell rang and Trini let out a long sigh as she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. She walked through the halls, avoiding all the idiots throwing themselves at each other. She had her sights set on the library and as much as she didn’t want to admit it, seeing Kim. 

The library came into view around the block from the school and Trini felt the urge to just run in the opposite direction. She told herself it was because she didn’t want to deal with everything. The truth was she kept catching herself trying to remember how good Kim smelled when she had her arms wrapped around her waist. 

Trini walked in and immediately saw Kim sitting at a table with a notebook in front of her. She let out a quick breath through her nose before walking over to meet Kim. 

“Hey,” Trini greeted her with as little enthusiasm as possible. She pulled out the seat next to Kim and sat down with a huff.

“School that good?” Kim asked with a teasing smile. 

“Life’s that good,” Trini replied, lifting her leg to tuck it underneath her. “Where do we start?” she asked, not wanting to deal with her own issues. 

“You know we’re all going through the same stuff.” Kim didn’t look at Trini as she spoke, she just played with the pen she was holding. 

“I-I know,” Trini admitted, making sure not to look at Kim either. It was like they were at confession, speaking about their deepest and most intimate secret. 

“We can help each other,” Kim pushed, putting her hand over Trini’s on the table. 

Trini looked down at their hands and felt something break inside of her that she couldn’t stop. It was like all of the pain she had felt between her family and feeling alone this whole time had finally caught up with her. She felt the tears burning the back of her eyes. She knew that if she looked up at Kim, they would fall. 

“Hey,” Kim’s other hand reached up, her long fingers hooked under Trini’s chin and gently lifted it to meet her gaze. Trini let it happen and knew right away that it was a mistake. A single tear fell from her eye and slid down her cheek. 

“You aren’t going through this alone anymore,” Kim assured her, her fingers moving to wipe away the tear. “I got you.” 

Trini didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t expected any of this when she woke up this morning. But looking into Kim’s eyes, she could feel just how much she truly meant that she wasn’t alone, not anymore. Trini cleared her throat and dropped her head. She wasn’t used to feeling this warmth that crawled up her neck or the knot in her stomach. 

“Yeah, so,” She looked back up and turned to her backpack. “Where do we start?” 

“Listen,” Kim spoke cautiously as if Trini was a skittish animal that would bolt at the smallest hint of trouble. “Billy and Jason were talking about going back to where we found the rocks…”

Trini looked up at Kim sharply, daring her to say another word. 

“How about this,” Kim persisted under Trini’s murderous gaze. “We go with them tonight and I’ll do your homework for you?” 

Trini tilted her head, contemplating Kim’s offer. On one hand she really didn’t want to deal with any of the power stuff, but Kim doing her homework for her was very tempting. She chewed on her bottom lip, still thinking as Kim started to pout. 

“Don’t you try that with me!” Trini couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Fine. We can go. But I better get A’s on all my assignments.” 

Kim’s expression changed into a bright smile. “Such high standards.” 

“What can I say?” Trini dramatically brushed her hair off her shoulder. “I’m worth it.” 

The two girls laughed together for the first time. Trini felt her muscles starting to relax, a feeling she hadn’t had in far too long. 

“When are we going?” Trini finally asked, now feeling the very familiar dread creep back into her stomach. 

“Nowish?” Kim replied sheepishly, ducking her head slightly as she got up and picked up her bag. 

Trini got up and picked up her own bag before giving Kim a knowing look. “You were pretty confident I’d go with you, huh?” 

Kim shrugged and put an arm around Trini’s shoulders as they walked out of the library together. “If not, I was hoping I could tie you up and get you there.” 

Trini’s eyebrows flew up as she looked up at Kim. “Not really my ideal date.” 

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wished she could take them back. She waited for Kim to stop and pull her arm away. She thought about the look of disgust or disappointment she would see appear on Kim’s face. Instead Kim just let out a breathy laugh as they walked outside. 

“Yeah, not really mine either,” Kim laughed, keeping her arm around Trini’s shoulders. 

It didn’t seem like that big of a moment, but somehow Trini felt like she could fly. She felt like Kim had taken a weight off her shoulders without even realizing it.

Trini found herself stealing glances at Kimberly as they walked, trying to think of some way to thank her for simply accepting the person that she was without making it weird. But that was stupid, Trini scolded herself. It’s not like anything would ever happen between her and Kim. Could it? 

Before she could let her mind wander too far, they stopped at the foot of the mountain. Trini could see three figures standing a few feet away and knew that she couldn’t turn back now. Those people and Kim were depending on her, she was not used to people depending on her for anything. 

Kim looked over at Trini, seeming to sense her tension. 

“Hey,” Kim gave Trini’s shoulder a squeeze. “We’re in this together now.” 

Normally Trini would roll her eyes at someone trying to comfort her when she felt like this. But looking at Kim, she completely believed that Kim meant every word. She wasn’t going to have to do this alone anymore. They looked at each other for another quick second before walking up to join the others on the side of the mountain. 

“Glad you could join us, Kim and…” Jason looked at the two girls, but paused at Trini, trying to remember her name. “Uh…” He snapped his fingers a few times, hoping to jog his memory. 

“Trini. Her name’s Trini,” Kim spoke up, as Trini’s cheeks started to burn. 

“Yeah, yeah Trini,” Jason tried to play off his mistake. “You’re in my econ class, right?” 

“Biology,” Trini corrected him, crossing her arms over her chest and hoping the mountain would swallow her before this got any worse. 

“Oh…” Jason looked down at the ground awkwardly. “Sorry, I-” 

Trini put up a hand to stop his stammered apology. “Don’t worry about it. Can we just get on with this?” 

The rest of their time on the mountain was a blur. They discovered so many things about themselves, Trini felt lightheaded. 

Not only could they run faster than a car, but they could jump across the mountain in one leap. Zach punched a rock and it shattered to the ground. It was the most surreal experience Trini had ever had in her life. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion throughout the entire night. 

The next thing Trini knew, she was waking up in an unfamiliar bed with light streaming in through the white sheer curtain. She felt like she was hungover, but didn’t remember drinking at all the night before. 

“What the hell?” Trini groaned, rubbing her knuckles into her eyes to try to get them to focus. 

A voice next to her on the bed groaned and Trini froze. She also had no memory of leaving the mountain, so it could be anyone in bed with her. 

“You okay?” Kim’s voice sounded tired and the smallest glimmer of relief exploded in Trini’s chest. 

Trini sat up and felt her head spin as she looked over to see Kim lying next to her with the covers over her body. 

“What happened last night?” Trini asked, looking over at the clock and seeing that it was already noon. 

“It was insane,” Kim sat up and squeezed the bridge of her nose tightly. “We’re some sort of superheroes.” 

“Did, um, did anything else happen?” Trini asked, looking down at their bodies lying close to each other in Kim’s bed. 

Kim took a minute before answering. “No, nothing like that.” 

Trini watched Kim’s cheeks turn the cutest shade of pink. 

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind...but last night was a little intense...and I just brought you here because you said your parents would flip out,” Kim stammered. 

Trini couldn’t help but smile at Kim being flustered. It made her feel good to know Kim could maybe feel something between them too. 

“Hey,” Trini put her hand on Kim’s blanket-covered leg. “I appreciate you looking out for me. No one really has before.” 

Trini expected a look of sympathy from Kim, but instead Kim just smiled at her and leaned in. “You deserve to have someone on your side. Everyone does.” 

Without another word, Kim leaned in to place a tentative kiss on Trini’s lips. Trini’s heart fluttered as she felt Kim’s lips pressed against her own. They broke apart quickly and Kim looked at Trini apprehensively. “Was that okay?” 

Trini’s heart was still beating hard against her chest; all she could do was nod and smile happily. Kim smiled back and and once again leaned in to kiss Trini. This kiss was much deeper and more intense. Kim pressed her body against Trini’s, wordlessly asking her to let Kim lay her back on the bed. Trini felt Kim’s warm body against her own, she felt more alive than she had in a long time. They kissed for what felt like hours before Kim pulled away again. 

“Are we moving too fast?” she asked, looking down at Trini for reassurance. 

Trini looked up at Kim and saw how the morning sun filtered through her short dark hair. She knew it was cliche, but she looked angelic. Trini thought about her short time with Kim and how she felt. The truth was everything in her life felt like it was moving in fast-forward. But whatever was happening with Kim was the only thing in her life that felt like it was just for her. 

“Isn’t everything moving fast around us right now?” Trini replied, reaching up and touching Kim’s cheek softly. “Being around you makes it seem a little better.” 

Kim nodded slowly and smiled down at Trini. “Maybe we were meant to find each other on that mountain.” 

“If you hadn’t tricked me, I would have walked away from all of it, from you.” Trini thought back to that day. She didn’t want to jump off the ledge, who in their right mind would have? But Kim didn’t leave her after the others had jumped. Now, she realized, she couldn’t be more grateful. 

“So, we get through this together?” Kim asked, lowering her head so her lips were hovering just above Trini’s. 

“All of it,” Trini nodded, finally giving herself over to the feelings she had for Kim. 

Without another word, Kim lunged at Trini and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Trini’s arms wrapped around Kim as the girls fell into each other. The world melted away as hands began to move under clothing. 

Trini thought she would feel more hesitant or nervous the first time she was with someone. There was something about knowing it was Kim slowly removing her clothing and kissing her so gently that made everything feel right. 

Before long both girls were naked under the covers of Kim’s bed. They were laying next to each other, their faces only inches apart. They stared into each other’s eyes, neither sure who would make the next move. Trini was about to open her mouth to speak when she felt Kim’s fingertips brushing lightly against her inner thigh. 

Trini’s mouth stayed open, but only a soft breath came out as Kim’s fingers danced closer to her center. Their eyes were locked on each other, both girls breathing slowly and deeply. Kim gently slid a finger inside Trini. A gasp flew past her lips before she could stop it. Kim moved closer and softly brushed her lips against Trini’s as her finger moved deeper inside. 

Kim’s motions were slow and unsure at first. Trini closed her eyes tightly as she felt a stirring in her stomach. 

“More,” she breathed against Kim’s soft lips. She felt the taller girl smile against her mouth. Kim adjusted her position so she could slide in another finger to join the first. This time once Trini got used to the sensation, she bucked her hips when she needed more. 

Kim’s movements became more confident as she watched Trini respond to her touch. 

“Does it feel good?” Kim asked huskily. 

“Really good,” Trini moaned, her hips lifting off the bed to meet Kim’s powerful thrusts. 

“You look amazing,” Kim whispered, her lips moving to suck on Trini’s neck. Her fingers now moving and twisting inside Trini. 

Between Kim’s lips, fingers, and words Trini felt the stirring in her stomach getting tighter and knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“I think I’m going to come!” Trini gasped, her toes curling when Kim’s thumb brushed her clit. “Keep going, please don’t stop.” She begged, needing her climax like she needed her next breath. 

“Look at me,” Kim instructed, her fingers slowing down. 

Trini opened her eyes, about to protest the lost friction until she saw the look in Kim’s eyes. It was animalistic and full of desire. 

“I want to watch you come,” Kim whispered, her voice coming out in a rough grunt. 

Trini couldn’t help but feel a new spark of lust course through her at Kim’s dominance. She nodded, her mouth once again hanging open slightly as Kim resumed her speed. Trini felt her stomach begin to tighten again and resisted the urge to close her eyes. Her breathing was laced with a soft moan every time she felt Kim’s fingers thrust inside of her. 

“I want you to come,” Kim groaned, her fingers curling up and sending fresh jolts of electricity into Trini’s body. “Now.”

It was like some sort of witchcraft, a magic that Trini could only hope to learn. The minute the word left Kim’s mouth, Trini’s body shook from fingertips to toes. A loud moan ripped through her chest and throat as she felt the wave crash over her. It was unlike anything Trini had ever felt in her life. As all of the feelings washed over her, Trini felt something she had only dreamed about feeling. She felt peace. 

Everything was going to be alright as long as she had Kim. No matter what, they were going to catch the other when they fell. Even if they were the one who pushed them over the edge. 

Trini finally closed her eyes as her arms and legs twitched. The aftermath of her climax was almost as good as the feeling itself. 

Kim held her and brushed away the long hair from her face. The sun gave the room a heavenly glow and made Trini feel like she was on a cloud. This moment would be her grounding point when things got intense again. 

“That was some damn good tutoring,” Trini murmured sleepily. 

“Sometimes we have to learn who we are before we can do anything else.” Kim smiled and kissed the top of Trini’s head.


End file.
